


“You’re Trembling”

by BAKUGAG0



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, KageHina - Freeform, Karasuno, Karasuno Volleyball Club - Freeform, M/M, Tooth Rotting Fluff, Volleyball Dorks in Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15802845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAKUGAG0/pseuds/BAKUGAG0
Summary: Just two dumb crows and how their first kiss went.





	“You’re Trembling”

**Author's Note:**

> For @otpismyoxygen at Twitter!

It was after school and there wasn’t any volleyball practice today.   
Kageyama decided to ask Hinata over at his house.

“Sorry for the intrusion!” The orange haired boy declared loudly while he entered the house.

“Dumbass. No one’s even home. My parents won’t be back until later at night.” Kageyama removed his shoes and went inside. 

“Oh is that so...” Hinata scratched his head and followed right after.

“I’ll get us some tea. Go ahead and go to my room first.”

Hinata did just as he was told and went up the stairs to go inside Kageyama’s room. He took a seat at the edge of the setter’s bed and clutched his hands on his lap. 

“Ahhh why am I so nervous?? Relax! Relax! This isn’t the first time you’ve been in to this room. It feels different though since no one else is around. Today’s also the day the two of them finally gets to do it. That’s right! Kissing!” Hinata blushed at his own thoughts.

The two of them planned this out for a long time. They just recently started dating so they never had the chance to do it. Volleyball made them busy and it’s too embarrassing with their teammates around so this time was a perfect opportunity.

“Ugh I think I’m gonna puke from all this nervousness.” 

Hinata’s monologue got cut off with the sound of the door opening. Kageyama went in while holding a tray of hot tea and settled it at the table. 

“You look like you’re gonna puke.”

Hinata startled at that. “Was it that obvious?”

“I can read right through you but you don’t have to be so nervous around me, idiot.” 

“It’s weirder that you’re acting like you’re all composed during this situation!”

Kageyama went up to Hinata and grabbed his hand to place it next to his chest. “I only look like I’m calm.” 

He was right. Kageyama’s heartbeat was thudding like crazy. 

“I spent the whole night googling tutorials, studying how to do it in wikihow and watched some videos too.”

Hinata’s heart swelled at that. He was touched that Kageyama really put in the effort to actually prepare for this. 

“So are we going to do this or not?”  
The raven was as impatient as ever but Hinata can tell he’s just eager. 

“O-Okay.” Hinata gulped as he felt the distance between him and Kageyama got shorter. They were now just inches away from each other’s faces.

“You’re trembling.” 

“I-i’m still nervous okay!!”

“Then close your eyes.”

The shorter male did close his eyes and leaned in the same time as the taller male but they got too hasty that they got the angle wrong and their teeth ended up clashing. 

Both of them winced at the pain but decided to try again. This time, Kageyama tilted his head a lil bit to the right and cupped Hinata’s cheek then went right in for a kiss.

It was a quick peck but it was enough for both of the boys to turn red. 

They took a look at each other and laughed at how silly they were being. 

“That wasn’t so bad for a second try, wasn’t it?”

Hinata flashed him the brightest smile he had ever seen.

 

“Do that again.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can’t tell me that it isn’t canon that Kagayama doesn’t google “how to kiss”


End file.
